GeCe Questions
This is a page for all GeCe questions. Feel free to answer them in the comments below. The most popular answer will be bold. Question #1 How would Rocky, Tinka and Flynn react if CeCe and Gunther got together? Question#2 Would Tinka try to split CeCe & Gunther up and if so, what do you think she would do? Question#3 If they did make an episode about CeCe and Gunther getting together what do you think the episode title would be? Question#4 If CeCe told someone (other than Rocky and/or Flynn) who do you think she would tell first? Question#5 Would Rocky and Tinka (if they knew they were dating) spy on their first (or second) date? Question#6 Out of Ty and Deuce who do you think would be more shocked about GeCe? Question#7 How do you think Georgia (CeCe's mom) would react and do you think she would threaten Gunther (cuz she's a cop!) and warn him not to hurt CeCe? Question#8 After seeing how happy Gunther is with CeCe, would Ty consider telling Tinka how he felt about her and ask her out? Question#9 Would Gunther's personality change a little if he got together with CeCe or not? Question#10 Would they double date with Ty and Tinka (if they were together) or Deuce and Dina? Question#11 Would Rocky attempt to find of boyfriend (depending if she was desperate or not) just so she could double date with CeCe and Gunther? Question#12 Would CeCe want to have Spotlight dances with Gunther on Shake It Up, Chicago? Question#13 Where do you think CeCe and Gunther would go for their first, second and third dates? Question#14 Who would Gunther go to advice for to impress CeCe? Question#15 What would CeCe and Gunther name their children? Question#16 What would their wedding be like? Question#17 Would CeCe try to be more friendly to Tinka to make Gunther happy? Question#18 What kind of silly/crazy reaction would Rocky and Tinka have if they saw CeCe and Gunther kissing? (cuz you know, Shake It Up is a comedy!) Question#19 Would Gunther help CeCe look after Flynn? Question#20 Would Gary Wilde make a big deal out of them dating like he did when he thought they were together in Hot Mess It Up? Question#21 If Kat (who was in Copy Kat It Up) returned would she take a liking to Gunther and try to replace CeCe again? Question#22 Would Gunther's parents approve of him dating CeCe? (even though they already met in Vatalihoosit It Up) Question#23 Would Gunther always call CeCe "baybee" from now on? Question#24 How long do you think CeCe and Gunther would wait to share their first kiss? Question#25 Who would most likely interrupt their first kiss? A. Tinka B. Deuce C. Rocky D. Flynn E. Ty F. Georgia Question#26 What is Rocky most likely to do while CeCe is with Gunther? A. Spy on their date alone B. Spy on their date (with Tinka tagging along XD) C. Spy on their date (with Flynn tagging along XD) D. Hang out with Deuce E. Babysit Flynn F. Spend some time with Ty G. Do nothing Question#27 What would be going through their minds whist they're on one of their dates? Question#28 What would Flynn say if he saw CeCe and Gunther kissing? Question#29 What would be Gunther's reaction if CeCe showed up for their date in the most beautiful dress ever? Question#30 What would happen if CeCe and Gunther met Sonny and Chad? Question#31 What would Flynn say to Gunther to warn him not to hurt CeCe? Question#32 Where do you think CeCe and Gunther would share their first kiss? Question#33 If CeCe and Gunther had a secret relationship, how would Rocky and Tinka find out? A. CeCe and Gunther tell them themselves B. Flynn, Deuce or Ty blab to them (Let's say one of them knew already!) C. They follow them and overhear them saying "I love you" to one another. D. They figure it out without doing anything Question#34 What would CeCe say (in a hilarious way, due to the show being a comedy) if Flynn interupted her and Gunther kissing? Question#35 Which one of them would be more nervous about their first kiss? Question#36 What would they do for fun, aside from dancing? Question#37 Do you think Gunther would try too hard to make CeCe happy? Question#38 What do you think would be going through CeCe's mind if Gunther asked her to his girlfriend and what would be going thought Gunther's mind if she said yes? Question#39 What would Tinka say if she saw CeCe and Gunther kissing? Question#40 What would Ty say if he saw them kissing? Question#41 What would Deuce say if he saw them kissing? (Yes, I've used the same question 3 times) Question#42 What do you think CeCe would say if Gunther impressed her with something she never knew about him? Question#43 What Do You Think Gunther Will Give CeCe For Valentine's Day and vice versa? Question#44 What Would They Do For Their One Year Anniversary? Question#45 What Would Happen If They Broke Up? Question#46 Will Rocky Help Them In Any Way If They DO Break Up, Seeing As She's The GeCe Boss? Question#47 Do you think CeCe would give Gunther a nickname? Question#48 What would Gunther say if CeCe told him she has dyslexia? Question#49 What would Gunther do for CeCe if she was ill and vice versa? Question#50 What would be going through CeCe's and Gunther's minds as they're kissing? Question#51 If Gunther made CeCe a bracelet, what would it look like? Question#52 Who would be the "decision maker" in their relationship? Question#53 If Flynn saw CeCe making out with Gunther, would he call Georgia (CeCe and Flynn's mom) and say "MOM!! THEY'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!" like he did in Hook It Up when he saw CeCe and Rocky rolling around in their money? Question#54 Do you think Gunther would help CeCe with her schoolwork, if so, what subject? Question#55 Would Rocky get protective of CeCe if she got together with Gunther? Question#56 If Gunther took CeCe to a concert, who would they go to see? Question#57 Do you guys think Gunther and CeCe will become prom King and Queen? Question#58 Where would Gunther and CeCe go for there date outdoors? Question#59 How would Gunther cheer CeCe up if she was down? Question#60 How would CeCe cheer Gunther up if he was down? Question#61 Who would most likely want to gag at seeing CeCe and Gunther kissing? Category:Fanon Category:Questions Category:GeCe-related